sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Providence Bruins
| owner = H. Larue Renfroe | coach = Jay Leach | GM = John Ferguson Jr. | captain = | media = NESN 1380 WNRI Stereo 1230 WBLQ The Providence Journal AHL.TV (Internet) | affiliates = Boston Bruins (NHL) Atlanta Gladiators (ECHL) | name1 = Maine Mariners | dates1 = 1987–1992 | name2 = Providence Bruins | dates2 = 1992–present |reg_season_titles = 3''': (1998–99, 2007–08, 2012–13) |division_titles = '''5: (1992–93, 1998–99, 2002–03, 2007–08, 2012–13) |playoff_appearances = 19: (1992–93, 1994–95, 1995–96, 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–00, 2000–01, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2003–04, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 |conf_titles = 1''': (1998–99) |calder_cups = '''1: (1998–99) }} The Providence Bruins are an ice hockey team in the American Hockey League (AHL), and are the primary development team for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). They play at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. History The Providence Bruins began operation for the start of the 1992–93 AHL season after Providence mayor Buddy Cianci negotiated a deal with the owners of the Maine Mariners franchise, Frank DuRoss and Ed Anderson, to relocate their club. The move saw AHL hockey return to Providence for the first time since the Providence Reds, a founding member of the AHL, left town in 1977. The Bruins captured their first AHL Calder Cup in the 1999 playoffs, after a regular season in which they dominated the league with 56 regular season wins. Led by rookie head coach Peter Laviolette and paced by Les Cunningham Award winner Randy Robitaille, the Bruins went from only 19 victories the previous season, to dropping the Rochester Americans four games to one to skate away with the league championship. In the 2001–02 season, the Providence Bruins contracted with then-13-year-old musician Ben Schwartz to work as the official organist at all home games. As a result, Schwartz, who provided music for seven years until the conclusion of the 2007–08 season, holds the distinction of being the youngest organist to ever work for a professional North American sports franchise in history.WLNE-TV and WPRI-TV featured stories about Ben Schwartz In August 2006, DuRoss sold his majority interest in the club to Massachusetts businessman H. Larue Renfroe. ;This market was previously served by: *Providence Reds (1926–1977) Season-by-season results This is a partial list of the last five seasons completed by the Bruins. For the full season-by-season history, see List of Providence Bruins seasons Players Current roster Updated October 5, 2019. |} Team captains *Keith McCambridge, 2000–2002 *Rich Brennan, 2002–2004 *Jay Henderson, 2004–2005 *Sean Curry, 2005–2006 *Nate Thompson, 2006–2008 *Jeremy Reich, 2008–2009 *Trent Whitfield, 2009–2010 *Jeremy Reich, 2010–2011 *Trent Whitfield, 2011–2013 *Mike Moore, 2013–2014 *Craig Cunningham, 2014–2015 *Tommy Cross, 2015–2018 *Jordan Szwarz, 2018–2019 Notable alumni List of Providence Bruins alumni who played more than 100 games in Providence and 100 or more games in the National Hockey League: Franchise records and leaders Single season :Goals: Tim Sweeney, 41, (1992–93) :Assists: Randy Robitaille, 74, (1998–99) :Points: Randy Robitaille, 102, (1998–99) :Penalty minutes: Aaron Downey, 407, (1997–98) :GAA: Tim Thomas, 1.84, (2003–04) :SV%: Tim Thomas, .941, (2003–04) Career :Career goals: Andy Hilbert, 101, (2001–05) :Career assists: Andy Hilbert, 109, (2001–05) :Career points: Andy Hilbert, 210, (2001–05) :Career penalty minutes: Aaron Downey, 1059, (1997–00, 07) :Career goaltending wins: Zane McIntyre, 86, (2015–19) :Career shutouts: Zane McIntyre (2015–19), 11 :Career games: Jay Henderson, 278, (1998–03, 2004–05) Scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers for the Providence Bruins in the AHL. Figures are updated after each completed season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; = current Providence player'' References External links *Providence Bruins Official Website *The Internet Hockey Database – Providence Bruins Category:Sports teams Category:Ice hockey teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Providence Bruins 1 Category:Ice hockey teams in Rhode Island Category:Sports in Providence, Rhode Island Category:Sports clubs established in 1992 Category:1992 establishments in Rhode Island